What Comes With The Wind
by surfgirl1
Summary: The Hale twins and Dr.Cullen's son hang out all the time, but they all want something more; to fall in love. Then the Swan family moves to town. What happens when you add skateboarding, baseball, boys, and high school drama? High school, baby!
1. Chapter 1: Jasper Meets Alice

**Jasper's POV **

I sighed. Today had been nice.

Okay, who was I kidding? It was totally boring.

Edward, Rosalie, and I had all hung out today at Edward's house. We had gone swimming, and Rosalie had complained once again because she had no one to shop with. Now we were all relaxing on the side of the pool. Silence.

I looked up at the sky. It was the middle of June, and summer vacation had begun only a few weeks before. It had been hot and muggy the whole time, which was unusual for Forks, Washington. The cloudless sky was a nice blue.

As I lay in the grass I felt a small breeze blow through. I sat up, to see if anyone else noticed it, but by then it had gone on its way. I glanced at Rosalie who had steadily been getting restless for the past ten minutes.

"Well, it's been fun boys, but I'm going to go work on my designs some more. See you tomorrow, Edward." Rosalie then stood up, and walked inside.

Rosalie was my twin sister. Now, don't get me wrong, that could be fun. Usually. However, she was a girl, and that left a larger space than there would have been if we were the same gender.

"Come on, Jasper. Let's go to the skate park or something. What do you say?" Edward looked at me hopefully.

"Okay. Go grab our gear and I'll be down in a minute."

I stood up and went through the sliding glass door and into the massive white house. Edward's dad was an amazing doctor, and also very rich from an inheritance. That meant larger house, nice cars, and lots of spending money.

I took the steps two at a time as I headed to Edward's room. I always left some of my clothes at his house, just in case. I changed out of my swim trunks and threw on a black t-shirt with a "Bite Me" sweatshirt over it. I added a pair of black Tripp pants, then headed out to the garage.

Edward had already grabbed our helmets and boards. **(A/N Pictures on website. Click the homepage link on my profile.)**

As we got to the skate park, I did a 360 Heel flip and then headed down the side of the bowl to the ramp. As I got there, I stopped and turned around to wait for Edward.

As he came into view, he suddenly froze. Shading his eyes, he started staring in one direction.

I turned to see what he was staring at and saw one of the most beautiful girls I had ever seen. She was extremely short, with cropped, dark, spiky hair and blue eyes. She was riding a bright pink skateboard, and was headed my way. I stepped back as she landed next to me and hopped off her board. She turned to me, winked, and smiled the most amazing smile I had ever seen.

"Hey, I'm Alice. What's your name?" Her voice sounded like bells chiming.

"I'm Jasper. Nice to meet you, Alice. I don't believe I've seen you before, are you new here?" I was happy that my voice actually worked.

"Yeah, well, my family just moved here. Hey, Emmett!" she called, waving her arms over her head. "He's my brother," she added, just as my heart had begun to sink.

I soon saw a huge guy with a goofy grin on his face come into view. How he could stand on the skateboard and not break it, I didn't know. Emmett came over and flipped his board up with his foot so that he was holding it.

"Hey dude, I'm Emmett." He had a low booming voice, but he seemed really nice.

"Jasper."

I suddenly remembered why I came here, and looked around for Edward. He was in the same place, talking to a gorgeous brunette girl. He seemed to be as dazed by her as I was by Alice.

_Who could that could be? And where did these amazing people come from?_


	2. Chapter 2: Bella Meets Edward

**Bella's POV**

"Dad, we have to go now!" I yelled in exasperation.

We were moving, again, and I had to pretty much take care of everything, again. Although both my parents were unorganized since the divorce my father has been much worse, even though it was half a decade ago.

"Coming! I just forgot the…hey…where did I put my sunglasses?"

I sighed. _Great._ I turned my head to look at Charlie. He was a balding man, average height with a stocky figure. He wasn't extremely tall, but he had well muscled shoulders. Charlie was always kind, but both of us didn't like to get too emotional. It was only when he smiled, which didn't happen that often anymore, that I could see the young, handsome side of him.

He and my mother had gotten married right out of high school after Renee had figured out she was pregnant.

I leaned forward to pull his sunglasses off his head and hand them to him. I turned towards the car as his face turned a nice tomato red. That was another thing we had in common. Whenever we got embarrassed, even the slightest bit, we would both turn the color of a ripe cherry. Even my sister, Alice, and brother, Emmett, didn't have that trait (we are triplets).

Alice was a lot shorter than me with darker hair than mine. She got more of Renee in her, so her eyes were blue. When we were kids we used to get into lots of fights with everyone else, so she cut her hair really short so that the boys couldn't pull it. Eventually she let it grow a little longer and spiked it. She loves shopping, make-up, shoes, fashion, and the bass. All three of us were in a band together.

Emmett looked more like Charlie's brother, Ted, than Charlie did. He was taller than both Alice and I, and he was well muscled. He had short brown hair, curlier than Charlie's. He had a hilarious sense of humor and had no temper to speak of. He was always watching out for Alice and I, and he was most of the reason I actually survived my childhood wars. Emmett was a football fan, and _loved_ video games. He and I were always beating each other's high scores on Burnout and Halo. He played the drums and he also came up with the name of our band; which was Classic Beat.

As for me? I'm not very special. I have long brunette hair and boring brown eyes. My skin makes me look half albino, while my blush makes my emotions easy to read. I sing, play the guitar, and also the keyboard. I was the songwriter for our band, and I love music. The only thing I did that brought me a lot of attention was play baseball. And I love it. I had a dream to get onto a professional men's team and be put in the Hall of Fame. I also skateboard better than anybody I knew, although both Alice and Emmett skateboarded too.

I climbed into the Minivan's passenger seat and closed my eyes. _I can't wait till be get there. Dad's company said that we weren't going to move anymore. They signed a contract that said they wouldn't move us until after graduation._

I heard the door slide open and I glanced into the back seat. Alice was designing clothes on her computer, while Emmett was watching a football game on his laptop. I smiled as I looked at them.

Alice was one of the few girls I talked to. Since I played baseball on the boy's team, the other girls thought I was a disease. They only tolerated me because of my siblings.

I had also never had a boyfriend, though I did have something else. All of the boys I knew though of me as a buddy, not a girl.

"Don't worry, Bella. I know that we'll make friends in Forks. I have a feeling that life is about to get a lot more interesting." I loved Alice; she always knew who to make me feel better. And she had this uncanny way of knowing things.

"Thanks, Al." She nodded and pulled her head-phones back on.

"YES! TOUCHDOWN!" screamed Emmett. Alice and I traded looks and then burst out laughing. _Whatever happens, I'll always have them. I think._

******************************************************

"WELCOME TO FORKS, WASHINGTON!" said the sign._ As if anyone would come here if they didn't know about it. It's a tiny town in the middle of nowhere._

"Yay! Hey Bella, will you go shopping with me once we get there and unpack? I want to see what type of clothes they have, and shoes, and I need another purse, and…" Alice rambled on. She could talk for hours about shopping without realizing that no one was interested. I couldn't wait until she got another girl friend to go drag to the mall every other day; I hated playing "Bella Barbie" as Emmett calls it.

As we drove through the little town, I saw the high school. It had a nice baseball field. I could see Emmett eyeing the football field, and knew that he would immediately get on the team when he tried out. He had checked online before we got here, (I was surprised they had a website) and tryouts for football and baseball were next week.

The very green scenery flashed before my eyes, and I remembered the last time I had been somewhere similar to this. I was jolted out of my thoughts by a sight that made my whole day better.

"Hey, look! A skate park! Hey dad, can we go there now? We'll be back in time for dinner!" I loved skateboarding almost as much as baseball and music.

"Well…I guess. Just be careful." Charlie was really easygoing for a dad.

As he pulled over, I jumped out and raced to the back of the car. I had put my baseball gear and my skateboard gear on top so that I wouldn't have to dig for it later. I grabbed my awesome board, and Alice and Emmett followed suit. I had hand painted both of their boards, and they both loved them.

I waved as Charlie drove away, and then jumped on my board. I pushed off, speeding towards the edge of the bowl. I started out with a Nose Grab, and then added a Faber Flip. I laughed as Emmett tried to do the same thing and ended up on his butt.

I helped him up, and then I noticed that there were two boys near the ramp. One was staring at me. He had messy bronze hair, and he was a little bit shorter than Emmett although he didn't have Emmett's muscles. I wondered why he was staring, and then headed over in his direction.

I glanced at Alice, who had gone over to talk to the other guy. He was staring at her in much the same way that the bronze haired one was staring at me. This one was only a little taller than me, but still seemed way taller than Alice. He had blonde hair; a little longer than the other boy's. He was good looking, and so was the guy before me.

The blonde guy started talking to Alice just as I reached the dude staring at me. I flipped my board up, grabbed it, and hoisted it over my shoulder.

"Hey, I'm Bella. What's your name?" I said, smiling.

His emerald green eyes glazed over. I had seen that look before on guys Alice had talked to; the guy liked my looks. I had probably just given him a heart attack or something.

"I-I'm Edward. Edward…um…Cullen."

Wow, how slow can you be? Did he "like" me so much that he forgot his own name? I decided that I wouldn't like this guy much.

_Well, at least I won't be bored here in Forks. Guess Alice was right._

"Do you go to Forks High School? I'm starting tomorrow, even though it's Wednesday." He nodded, still not talking.

"Hey, do you know anything about the baseball team?" I switched subjects fast, trying to get him to stop staring at me.

That seemed to snap him out of it. "Yeah. Why, does your brother play? I'm on the team as the pitcher. You should tell him to come to tryouts, they are next week."

Okay, now I really didn't like him. He didn't even think once that maybe I was the one who wanted to try out! I was about to set him straight when a light-bulb went up in my head. I could have fun with this.

"Sure, I'll tell him." I pretended to look at my watch. "Whoops, I gotta go now, catch you later!"

I then sped off to grab Emmett's arm. "Hey Em!" I whispered desperately. "We gotta go, now!"

"Huh? Oh-oh yeah. Hey, sorry Jasper but we got to go. Call me, dude!"

And with that, he single-handedly picked up Alice. I grabbed her board, and we began to leave.

I saw Jasper look at us with a strange expression on his face before we sped off towards our new home.


	3. Chapter 3: Born For This

**Bella's POV**

"Bella! Why did you drag me away from the cute guy?! I wanted to ask him out! He was so cute; what with those eyes and that hair and…"

I stared at Alice as she went on to describe a guy she had met not ten minutes ago in such intense detail that I thought she would now be his own personal stalker.

"Because, Alice," I interrupted her. "I need your guys help to play a trick on that creep who kept hitting on me. You wanna know what he said?! When I asked about the baseball team, this is what he said word for word: 'Yeah. Why, does your brother play? I'm on the team; pitcher. You should tell him to tryout, there next week.' He didn't even think that I might possibly want to try out!"

Alice and Emmett stared at me apprehensively. I had a temper when it came to sexist people saying things like that. By now, we had finished moving into our house. It was a nice little thing; it had two floors, four bedrooms, and a recording studio in the basement. Alice and I had the top floor to our selves, while my dad and Emmett slept on the ground floor, because it was closer to the TV.

"Um, Bella, don't neuter the poor guy; you just met him. He probably didn't mean to be sexist and I actually want to have a bit left of him so that we could hang out. Jasper seemed pretty cool, and I don't want to have to return his friend to him in a body bag," Emmett said. "I mean, sure, we'll help you, but don't take it too far, please?" I sighed. Emmett could always calm me down when I was in my temper.

"Fine. Hey, can we go practice? I want to get my mind of things."

We trooped down stairs to our awesome recording studio. It was huge; it went under the entire house and the garage too. It was an icy blue color, and was designed by Alice. It was separated by a sound-proof glass wall with our equipment on one side and our instruments and our microhphone on the other.

"Hey, let's play our new song. Emmett, you need to get the first beat right on." As they nodded, I set the amp to the right volume.

_Oh no I just keep on falling_

_(Back to the same old…)_

_Where's hope when misery comes crawling?_

_(Oh my way, Ay…)_

_With your faith you'll trigger a landslide_

_(victory)_

_Kill off this common sense of mind_

_It takes acquired minds to taste, to taste, to taste this wine_

_You can't down it with your eyes_

_So we don't need the headlines_

_We don't need the headlines_

_We just want…_

_Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing_

_Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?_

_Everybody live like it's the last day you will ever see_

_Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?_

_Right now you're the only reason_

_(I'm not letting go, oh…)_

_Time out if everyone's worth pleasing_

_(Well ha-ha!)_

_You'll trigger a landslide _

_(Victory)_

_to kill off their finite state of mind_

_It takes acquired minds to taste, to taste, to taste this wine_

_You can't down it with your eyes_

_So we don't need the headlines_

_No, we don't want your headlines_

_We just want…_

_Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing_

_Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?_

_Everybody live like it's the last day you will ever see_

_Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure now?_

_Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing_

_Tell me, tell me, do you feel the pressure?_

_[repeat x2]_

_Alright, so you think you're ready?_

_Ok, then you say this with me_

_Go!_

_We were born for this_

_We were born for this_

_Alright, so you think you're ready?_

_OK, then you say this with me_

_Go!_

_We were born for this_

_We were born for this_

_We were born for this_

_We were born for this_

_We were born for_

_We were born for_

_Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing_

_Tell me, tell me, can you feel the pressure?_

_Everybody live like it's the last day you will ever see_

_Tell me, tell me, can you feel the pressure now?_

_Everybody sing like it's the last song you will ever sing_

_Tell me, tell me, can you feel the pressure?_

_Tell me, tell me, can you feel the pressure?_

_We were born for this_

_We were born for this_

_We were born for this_

"YEAH! WHOO-HOO! WE ROCK!"

"EMMETT!"

"Sorry," he whispered, and we all burst out laughing.


	4. Chapter 4: Spill, Or Else

**Jasper's POV**

"Ed-Edward?"

"Yes, Jasper?"

"Did you SEE them?"

"Yes, Jasper."

We were sitting on the curb outside my house, not really knowing how we had gotten there. I vaguely remember skating there, but I wasn't sure. I had just met one of the most amazing girls in the world. And, by the looks of it, so had Edward.

_Alice. Alice. Alice Swan._

I chanted her name over and over again in my head like a mantra. She was gorgeous, and I hoped that she had liked me. Suddenly I was nervous that I had done something to scare her off, but then remembered that I had barely talked to her. I couldn't have done something that quickly, right?

Any way, a girl like that would already have a boyfriend and if she didn't, she wouldn't look at someone like me.

"Bella. Her name was Bella. Isn't that fitting? That means _beautiful_ in Italian." I rolled my eyes. _Leave it to Edward to think of something like that now._

"_What _are you guys _doing? _You've been sitting out front for the past half hour staring off into space with those goofy grins on."

Rosalie stood behind me, one hand on her hip in a classic diva pose.

"I've just met an angel," Edward sighed, still in dreamland. Both Rose and I turned to stare at him, before I shrugged and looked away. I was shocked that he hadn't seen how amazing Alice was, but at the same time relieved.

Rosalie just stared at him like he had lost his mind. "Did you both hit your head or something while skateboarding? Do you want me to tell your dad, Edward?"

"NO!" We both shouted at the same time. We leapt up to put our hands over Rose's mouth. If Edward's dad knew…ugh.

"Mhmmhmhmm," she mumbled, stunned by how fast we had reacted. We slowly pulled our hands back. I watched Rose peer into my eyes, then into Edward's. Slowly, a huge smile spread across her face.

"Did you guys meet somebody? I know that look; spill!" She put her hands on her hips, and I knew she wouldn't budge.

_Great. Well, maybe now that she has two new girl friends she won't bother us to go shopping anymore._

"I've just met an angel," Edward repeated, headed back to his Bella induced daze. I slapped the back of his head and turned to Rose with a defeated expression.

"_Fine._ Yes, we both met somebody. No, you don't know them. Yes, they just moved here. No, they are not the same person. And yes, we know their names." Go awesome twin connection!

Edward was rubbing the back of his head with a hurt expression on his face.

"Who?" Rose demanded.

Edward smiled. "Bella Swan," he sighed, staring off into space again. Wow, I had never seen him act like this about a girl before. He was a bit of a player, and never took it seriously.

Rose started laughing. Edward and I stared at her, and then stared at each other. Then we went back to staring at her.

"Oh, I'm sorry. It's just that I met them. Let me guess, you're in love with Alice, right Jasper? Yeah, remember that trip to Phoenix I took two years ago? Well I met Alice and Bella at my fashion show. Alice was an intern for the designer. Alice texted me a couple days ago to tell me that they were moving here."

Rosalie was learning to be a model, and sometimes traveled to go watch shows around the country.

"Really? You know them? Can you introduce us?" Edward asked eagerly. I rolled my eyes and slapped his head again.

"OW! What was that for?" He said like a six year old.

"Dude! You met this girl and now you're acting like you're a little kid again! At least I still got my cool," I said, trying to pose and keep a straight face.

One look at Rose's screwed up expression though and I burst out laughing. She and I were leaning on each other, laughing, as Edward stared at us.

"_I'm sorry for the person I became. I'm sorry that it took so long for me to change. I'm ready to be sure I never become that way again 'cause who I am hates who I've been. Who I am hates who I've been."_

I stopped laughing as Rose's cell phone started playing _Who I Am Hates Who I've Been _by Relient K. I stared at her. She shrugged and pulled out her phone.

"Hello? Oh, hey Alice! Really? That's great? Yeah. Yeah…oh yeah. Hey, did you meet my brother today? His name is Jasper… _really_. I will. Sure. Bye." She snapped her phone shut as I stared at her. She looked at me and smiled her evil smile.

_Uh oh. This can't be good._


	5. Chapter 5: Bets, Deals, and Adventure

**Bella's POV (Two hours after practicing.)**

_I am so bored._ _Isn't there anything to do around here?_

Emmett was outside practicing for football tryouts, and Alice was talking to Rosalie on her phone to set up a meeting. I had my legs draped over Emmett's above door pull-up bar and was reading a book and listening to music, upside down.

THUNK.

I tried to look out the window down the hall to see what Emmett had hit, but it was a little bit far. So I began swinging my body back and forth until I could see out the window. Emmett was sitting with his back against the Jeep he had gotten for his birthday, and holding his head. I sighed. _Emmett will be Emmett._

"HEY! GUESS WHAT?"

I hadn't heard Alice come up beside to me because of my music and so when she screamed in my ear, I jumped and let go of the bar.

"OhmygodImsososososorryBellaIwasjustsoexcitedtotellyouthatguesswhatRosalieknowsJasperheisactuallyhertwinandtheyarecomingoversoonandican'twaitohmygodihavenothingtowear."

**(Oh my god I'm so so so so sorry Bella I was just so excited to tell you that guess what Rosalie knows Jasper he is actually her twin and they are coming over soon and I can't wait oh my god I have nothing to wear.)**

"That's great Alice." I mumbled, face first in the rug.

As she helped me up, Charlie walked by. I saw him shake his head, mumbling something unintelligible. I could only catch the words _clumsy, injury, hospital, _and _soon. _I laughed.

"And Jasper and Rosalie and Edward are coming over tonight to hang out with us! Isn't that great? I was wondering if I should wear my dress, you know the blue one? What do you think?" But I couldn't answer her.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, back up. Edward is coming _here_?_" _This was almost too horrible to even comprehend.

"Um, yeah. Sorry. But don't worry, Emmett won't let him follow you around or stare at you a lot. Plus, Rosalie will be there. You know, I bet you five bucks that Rosalie and Emmett will be in love with each other by tomorrow morning," Alice said with her left eyebrow raised. She didn't make bets as often as Emmett or I, so when she did it was a treat.

"Ooh! I bet that Rosalie and Emmett will fall in love at first sight. Deal?" I held out my hand for her to shake.

"Deal." We shook hands just as Emmett walked up.

"Hey! Are you guys betting? I want in!" He crossed his arms and pouted like a four year old. I giggled.

"Sorry, Emmett. You know the rules. You can't be a part of a bet that you're involved in." I laughed at the confused expression on his face before Alice and I ran. It would take him a minute to figure it out, but once he did he would be after us like a rocket.

We were sprinting down the street half a block away when we heard, "HEY! GET BACK HERE AND TELL ME WHAT THE BET WAS ABOUT! GUYS? COME ON!" We just laughed and sped up; heading towards the park.

_Better enjoy it while it lasts_ stated that annoying part of my mind. _You might not have them soon._

_Oh, you hush up._


	6. Chapter 6: Hear the Music?

**I had to change the ages on the Meet the Characters Page, so I just took it out. Edward, Bella, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper are all seventeen. Bella, Emmett, and Alice are triplets. Jasper and Rosalie are twins. (PM me if you need more info.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters.**

**Jasper's POV**

"Rosalie! Will you please tell me what's going on? _Please_?" I begged, trying to keep her attention as she drove down the street.

"Nope," she replied, popping her_ P_ in accentuation.

"_PLEASE?_"

"Fine! Alice and Bella have invited us over for dinner and music. That's why I asked you to bring your guitar. Apparently the three siblings have a band called _Classic Beat._ That's kind of a weird name, if you ask me. Anyway, I asked if I should bring Edward, and Alice said sure."

I heard her hesitate for a second at the end before she went back to driving. Edward wasn't actually in the car with us; he was on the car's speakerphone.

"So Bella is going to be there? Yes!" Edward cheered, and Rosalie reached over and pressed the end button.

"Listen, Jasper. When I asked if Edward should come, Alice said sure, as long as he doesn't stalk Bella. Apparently she is really mad at him for some reason. So...can you try and distract him? Please?" I stared at her in shock. What had Edward done to make Bella _that_ furious at him? Maybe I had done something to , if Edward could do it in that time, then maybe…

"Sure. I guess I can do that."

I turned to stare out the window. Rosalie loved cars. She had only one, because of our budget, but it was a custom, redesigned, one-of-a-kind car. It was black with awesome red flames painted on the sides. It was probably the flashiest car in Forks, but Rosalie didn't mind. She loved it.

We pulled up outside a house I had passed once or twice. It was two stories, painted a nice light baby blue color. It had a two-car garage attached to the left side of the house and another driveway attached to the first one, leading to the back of the house. As I stepped out of the car, the door opened and my heart stopped. Emmett, Bella, and Alice all stood on the porch smiling at us (although Bella looked less than eager).

"Hey, Rosalie! Hey, Jasper!" Alice said with a huge grin on her face. "Nice to see you guys! Where's Edward?" I saw Bella scowl at that, but Alice ignored her.

"Oh, he's right behind us in his Volvo. He'll be here...now!" I saw Bella stare apprehensively at the silver car now pulling to a stop behind Rosalie's car.

_I wonder what she's thinking..._

**Bella's POV**

Emmett and I were hanging out on the couch playing Gears of War II when I heard the purr of a well tuned convertible. I put down the controller and headed towards the front window where Alice was already peering out between the curtains.

Outside sat the most amazing car I had ever seen. It was a really tricked out Corvette; customized with red flames. I saw Rosalie and Jasper step out of the car, and I followed Alice and Emmett out front.

"Hey, Rosalie! Hey, Jasper!" said Alice, nearly jumping up and down with anticipation.

I heard Emmett step closer to me, and he leaned forward to whisper, "Where's Edward?" I gave a very slight shake of my head to tell him that I didn't know.

"Nice to see you guys!" Alice continued. "Where's Edward?" I frowned at Alice, but she ignored me; or tried to. _I'll get you back later_ I thought. I saw her shiver.

"Oh, he's right behind us in his Volvo. He'll be here...now!" I turned to look at the nice, shiny, silver Volvo that sped down the road extremely fast only to pull up behind awesome Corvette.

As he stepped out, he turned to look at me on the front porch. His smiled this crooked smile that was kind of cute…wait. WHAT? I did NOT just think that. To cover up the effect that had on me I raised one eyebrow and grimaced at him. He seemed shocked. Apparently he wasn't used to getting this reaction.

_Good for him. Maybe I can get him to not be as much of a jerk!_

**Jasper's POV**

We were all in the basement; sitting on the very comfy black couch. We were planning on listening to music performed by the Swan sibling's band; Classic Beat. Emmett was staring at Rosalie the whole time. Who knew that they would like each other _that_ much?

**Flashback**

As we walked towards the house, I saw Emmett and Bella whispering to each other. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Rosalie suddenly stop smiling. She looked completely shocked; like how Edward had looked when he saw Bella (and probably how I had looked, too).

I followed her gaze and almost burst out laughing. It seems that Alice and I weren't the only ones attracted to each other. Emmett was staring back at her with the exact same expression on his face.

When we reached the steps, Rosalie walked right past Alice and Bella and stopped in front of him. They both just stood there staring at each other. I could feel how happy she was, and smiled.

I was standing there, silently laughing, when I felt a light tap on my shoulder. I whirled around to face Alice; who had a huge smile on her face.

"Hey, you play the guitar?" Alice said while gesturing at the case swung over my back.

"Oh, yeah. It's really fun, you know? I like to just play around on it."

She smiled, and then started to describe how much that was true when she played the bass. I was liking her more with her every moment. I even found myself admitting to her how I felt when I played music. Actually it was very similar to how I felt about her, only with a different kind of intensity.

She was talking about Bella's song writing when we were interrupted by the very same person. "Hey, Jasper. Alice, I think I won the bet," she said while pointing over my shoulder. Alice and I turned to look at Rosalie and Emmett, who were now making out with a very uncomfortable Edward standing next to them. Alice burst out laughing and reached into her pocket. She then pulled out a five and handed it to Bella. They then shook hands, both with solemn expressions on their faces.

"Come on. I want to show you the recording studio, Jasper." Bella then took hold of my arm and dragged me into the house.

We headed down a staircase in the back of the house with Alice close behind. Edward had slipped out from behind Rosalie and Emmett and was following us. I saw him looking at Bella's hand on my arm with jealousy. I looked at her and saw that she looked unnerved by him.

When we got down stairs I stopped and stared. I was looking at one of the most amazing thing I had ever seen.

**End Flashback**

What I had seen when I got downstairs was their awesome recording studio. They said that it was the same design as the one in their old house, only bigger. In one corner they had bean bag chairs and couches, where apparently Bella wrote her music. The room was divided by a sound proof glass wall. On one side they had sound boards, computers, a DJ station, and a massive assortment of music CDs. On the other side they had an awesome drum set, guitar, bass, and keyboard. They also had a microphone.

"What do you think?" Bella said with a huge grin on her face. I could only nod back.

She laughed, and pulled me over to the couches. I sat down next to Alice, while Bella sat in her blue bean bag chair with her guitar. By now, Emmett and Rosalie had joined us and were sitting next to each other on the other couch. Edward sat down on the recliner and smiled at Bella.

She actually smiled back, and then started strumming.

_**The dawn is breaking  
A light shining through  
You're barely waking  
And I'm tangled up in you  
Yeah**_

When she started singing I grinned. She had an amazing voice; even better than Rosalie's.  
**  
**_**When I'm open, you're closed  
Where I follow, you'll go  
I worry I won't see your face  
Light up again  
**_**  
**_**Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills my mind  
I somehow find  
You and I collide**_

I glanced at Edward who was staring at her open mouthed with shock. Alice was smiling so happily that I lost my breath. She glanced at me, giggled, leaned forward to kiss me on the nose. She then went back to looking at Bella.  
**  
**_**I'm quiet you know  
You make a first impression  
I've found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind **_

_**Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the stars refuse to shine  
Out of the back you fall in time  
I somehow find  
You and I collide  
Don't stop here I've lost my place I'm close behind **_

_**Even the best fall down sometimes  
Even the wrong words seem to rhyme  
Out of the doubt that fills your mind  
You finally find  
You and I collide **_

_**You finally find  
You and I collide  
You finally find  
You and I collide**_

When she finished we all started clapping. She grinned then handed her guitar to me.

"Your turn," she laughed, happier than I had seen so far.

_I wonder what changed that?_


	7. Chapter 7: The Moon, Stars, and Twilight

**Bella's POV **

I grinned. I had seen what had happened when I grabbed Jasper's arm. _Maybe I can use that._

Jasper took the guitar and paused. He then started tapping his finger to a rhythm that only he could hear. He began humming. He slowly found what he was looking for, and started strumming the guitar gently.

_Time to lay claim to the evidence  
Fingerprints sell me out  
But our footprints washed away  
From the docks downtown  
It's been getting late for days  
And I feel myself deserving of a little time off  
We can kick it, hang for hours  
And just mouth off about the world  
And how we know it's going straight to hell_

While strumming, he turned to Alice. She had a sparkle in her eyes that hadn't been there before. I saw then that she truly loved this guy that she just met.

_Pass me another bottle, honey  
The Jaeger's so sweet  
But if it keeps you around, then I'm down _

_Meet me on Thames Street  
I'll take you out  
Though I'm hardly worth your time  
In the cold, you look so fierce  
But I'm warming up  
Because the tension's like a fire  
We'll hit South Broadway in a matter of minutes  
And like a bad movie, I'll drop a line  
Fall in the grave I've been digging myself  
But there's room for two  
Six feet under the stars_

Jasper smiled at her while singing.  
_  
I should have known better than to call you out  
(On a night like this, a night like this)  
If not for you, I know I'd tear this place to the ground  
(But I'm all right like this, all right like this)  
I'm gonna roll the dice  
Before you sober up and get gone  
I'm always in over my head _

_Thames Street  
I'll take you out  
Though I'm hardly worth your time  
In the cold, you look so fierce  
But I'm warming up  
Because the tension's like a fire  
We'll hit South Broadway in a matter of minutes  
And like a bad movie, I'll drop a line  
Fall in the grave I've been digging myself  
But there's room for two  
Six feet under the stars _

_Time to lay claim to the evidence  
Fingerprints sell me out  
But our footprints washed away  
I'm guilty, but I'm safe for one more day  
Overdressed and underage  
Do you really need see an ID?  
This is embarrassing to sell  
But I can cover for it so well  
When we're six feet under the stars_

_Thames Street  
I'll take you out  
Though I'm hardly worth your time  
In the cold you look so fierce  
But I'm warming up  
Because the tension's like a fire  
We'll hit South Broadway in a matter of minutes  
And like a bad movie, I'll drop a line  
Fall in the grave I've been digging myself  
But there's room for two  
Six feet under the stars  
Six feet under the stars  
Six feet under the stars_

When he finished, Alice had tears running down her face. Jasper leaned forward a gently pressed his lips to hers. When he tried to lean back again, she grabbed the back of his neck and held him there. I took the guitar out of his hands and walked over to the guitar stand.

After placing it there, I headed towards the other side of the glass.

_Well, at least two of us get to be happy._

**Jasper's POV**

I had come up with the idea for that song a while back, and I was happy to finally finish it. I always enjoyed finishing a song, and yet it had never meant as much to me as it meant now.

When I had finished, Alice was crying. At first I thought that I had offended her until I saw how big her smile was.

Without really thinking about it, I leaned forward and kissed her softly. Once I realized what I was doing I tried to back off, but she wouldn't let me.

"No," she whispered against my lips. She snaked her arm around my neck to hold m in place. Our lips moved against each other and I felt pure bliss. I was in heaven.

_Who would have thought?_

**Bella's POV**

Classic Beat was now set up to play. Rosalie, Jasper, and Edward were all sitting up against the glass wall. I turned to Alice and whispered what song we were going to play. She grinned, and then waltzed back to Emmett to tell him. His booming laugh echoed against the glass as I tuned my guitar.

_I woke up it was 7  
I waited till 11  
Just to figure out that no one would call  
I think I've got a lot of friends  
But I don't hear from them  
What's another night all alone  
When you're spending every day on your own  
And here it goes_

_I'm just a kid  
And life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid  
I know that it's not fair  
Nobody cares cuz I'm alone and the world is having more fun than me_

_And maybe when the night is dead  
I'll crawl into my bed staring at these 4 walls again  
I'll try to think about the last time I had a good time  
Everyone's got somewhere to go & they're gonna leave me here on my own  
And here it goes_

_I'm just a kid  
And life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid  
I know that it's not fair  
Nobody cares cuz I'm alone and the world is having more fun than me_

_What the fuck is wrong with me  
Don't fit in with anybody  
How did this happen to me?  
Wide awake I'm bored & I can't fall asleep  
And every night is the worst night ever_

_I'm just a kid  
I'm just a kid  
I'm just a kid  
I'm just a kid  
I'm just a kid_

_I'm just a kid  
And life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid  
I know that it's not fair  
Nobody cares cuz I'm alone and the world is  
Nobody wants to be alone in the world_

_I'm just a kid  
And life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid  
I know that it's not fair  
Nobody cares cuz I'm alone and the world is  
Nobody wants to be alone in the world  
Nobody cares cuz I'm alone and the world is having more fun than me tonight  
I'm all alone tonight  
Nobody cares tonight  
Cuz I'm just a kid tonight_

When we finished, we all burst out laughing. I was laughing so hard that had I had to set down my guitar so as not to drop it.

Edward grinned at me and I grinned back. Wait, why did I do _that? _Oh well.

I was looking at Jasper and Alice when I had a light bulb moment.

"Hey, Jasper? Come here a sec."

He walked over, confused but curious. "What's up?" he mumbled.

"Do either Rosalie or Edward play an instrument?" He looked thoughtful, and then he grinned.

"Yeah, they do. Rosalie can sing. Edward can play the piano and sometimes sing. Are you thinking what I think your thinking?" He said slyly.

"Maybe."

**Jasper's POV (Three days later; Friday Night.)**

"ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT! HOW YOU ALL DOING TONIGHT? SO LISTEN UP! WE'VE GOT AN UPCOMING BAND PERFORMING FOR YOU TONIGHT! LET'S WELCOME ALICE, JASPER, EMMETT, ROSALIE, EDWARD, AND LAST BUT CERTAINLY NOT LEAST, BELLA! GIVE IT UP FOR TWILIGHT!"

_This is so unbelievable._ We were standing on the stage of the most popular Seattle club ever called New Moon. Bella apparently had some "connections." Rose, Edward, and I were shocked.

Rosalie had gone with Bella and Alice shopping for tonight, and Alice looked amazing. She was wearing a gorgeous white ruffle dress that stopped at her thighs. She looked so amazing in it that I had to tell myself to stop staring at her.

Rosalie looked amazing too. Emmett obviously agreed. She was wearing a pleated crimson dress that stopped a little bit past her knees. It showed off a lot of skin, which I wasn't too happy about but wouldn't mention. Besides, Rosalie had eyes only for Emmett.

I felt really bad for Edward. He couldn't stop staring at Bella; and I had to admit she was stunning. She was wearing a sleeveless blue dress that stopped right at her thighs. Since she was obviously single (much to Edward's dismay), she got attention from most of the guys.

Emmett had stopped the men from staring at Rosalie by kissing her in front of everyone. The guys didn't want to mess with him after that; he's kind of big. Alice stayed by my side most of the time.

Bella stepped up to the microphone and smiled. I heard a sigh to my right and glanced at the DJ. He looked much like Edward had when he first met her. Needless to say, it was creepy.

"How you all doing tonight?" Bella yelled into the microphone. She got a medium-loud cheer from the girls and a bigger cheer from the guys.

"No, no, no. That's not what I'm looking for. HOW YOU ALL DOING TONIGHT?!" This time the reaction was deafening.

"Let' get this party started!" We started off with a song by Bella called Call Me When You're Sober. She sang the lead vocals while Rosalie sang back up. It was a huge hit. Apparently Bella played the piano too, because she had Edward play an accompaniment that she wrote.

Our next song was one of mine. It was called It's Not Over. Bella played the guitar then, and she was amazing there too. We ended up playing five different songs, and we got invited back for next week.

*************************************************************************************

Once we were done, we wandered around a bit. I saw Alice at the bar, sipping a coke. I crept up behind her, then whispered in her ear, "Would you like to dance?"

She turned around and smiled. I mockingly bowed and held out my hand. She giggled, then followed me out to the dance floor.

_The strands in your eyes that color them wonderful  
Stop me and steal my breath  
Emeralds from mountains thrust toward the sky  
Never revealing their depth  
Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated  
I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache that hang from above _

_I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be your love suicide  
and I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life _

_Rain falls angry on the tin roof  
As we lie awake in my bed  
You're my survival, you're my living proof  
My love is alive not dead  
Tell me that we belong together  
Dress it up with the trappings of love  
I'll be captivated I'll hang from your lips  
Instead of the gallows of heartache, that hang from above _

_I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be your love suicide  
and I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life _

_I've been dropped out, burned up, fought my way back from the dead  
Tuned in, turned on, Remembered the things that you said_

_I'll be your crying shoulder  
I'll be your love suicide  
and I'll be better when I'm older  
I'll be the greatest fan of your life_

We gently swayed back and forth. I stared into her eyes, and she stared back. Nothing could ruin this.

*************************************************************************************

"That was awesome, Bella!" Edward cheered, and surprisingly she laughed.

"Thanks. You guys are great too. I can't wait till next week." We were driving home, all crammed together in Emmett's Jeep. Rosalie was shotgun; of course.

We pulled up in front of the Swan's because Alice and Bella were having Rose over, while Emmett was going to join us at Edward's house. I watched as Bella whispered something to Rosalie and Alice. They stood thinking for a while, laughed, then high-fived.

_Uh-oh. What are they up to?_


	8. Chapter 8: Sleepovers

**Bella's POV**

I had had an idea bouncing around in my head for a while, and I wanted Rose and Alice's opinion on it. It had to do with getting back at Edward, and at the same time proving that girls can be good at sports too. They both thought for a minute, then nodded. I told them to keep quiet about it until the time was right, and so we didn't speak of it again.

We trooped inside, sitting around the kitchen table to talk. I was not that interested in make-up or shopping, so mostly the conversation was between Rose and Alice.

My stomach was complaining, so to tie me over I grabbed a bag of chips from the cupboard. After munching for a couple seconds, I realized that Alice and Rosalie had stopped talking. Looking up, I noticed that Rosalie was staring at my bag of chips with a look of disgust, while Alice tried not to laugh.

"What?" I finally demanded, fed up with the silent staring.

Rosalie gulped, and then finally spoke. "Bella," she began, "Do you know how many _calories_ are in those things? Aren't you worried _at all _about your weight?" Alice giggled, waiting to hear my answer for the question I had heard before.

I sighed. I thought they would have understood this by now, but apparently not. Looking around, I noticed Charlie had entered the kitchen to restock on popcorn for his movie.

Standing up, I walked up the stairs, calling, "Follow me," over my shoulder. Rose looked confused, but they both obliged.

I led them towards my room. Crossing over to the mirror, I turned to face the girls. Grabbing the bottom of my t-shirt, I pulled it up to right below my bra.

Rosalie gasped, staring at my abs. What with working out, baseball, self defense, and keeping up with Emmet, I had developed a rock-hard toned stomach and abs.

"Holy crow, Bella, you're ripped!" she gasped, while Alice fell into a fit of giggles. I smiled, then put my shirt back down.

*************************************************************************

Next, we went to the den. This is where we house our TV, Xbox, Wii, DVD player, stereo, and our custom gaming chairs. We watched Mean Girls and John Tucker Must Die while munching on popcorn and candy. All night. We fell asleep on the couch, too tired to move.

I woke up at 7:30. I probably would have slept longer, but Alice was jumping on me. She dragged me off the couch and threw me in the shower. The warm water woke me up and calmed me down. I stayed in there until just before Alice would have come in after me.

When I came out, Alice and Rosalie were exploring my closet. I walked downstairs, trying not to wake Charlie. I slowly made my way to the kitchen to work on breakfast.

I love to cook. It was my job in our household to be the chef; a job I took on willingly. First, I pulled out all the ingredients I would need and turned on the griddle. I made chocolate chip pancakes, omelets, English muffins, bagels, bacon, and breakfast potatoes. I added a plate of fruit, a pitcher of orange juice, and a pot of coffee. Charlie came out of his room seconds after I started the bacon, soon followed by Alice and Rosalie. I switched Alice's coffee from regular to decaf after her second cup. Alice plus too much caffeine equals _bad._

After breakfast, Charlie went to work. Alice sat intently in her seat, following his progress with her eyes until he was gone. Once he was out in the hall, she jumped out of her chair.

"Okay! Rosalie? You and I need to help Bella. I'm not strong enough to force her on my own, but with you here…" she grinned. She had a steely glint in her eyes. I got really scared.

Alice grabbed one arm while Rosalie took hold of the other. Together they dragged me up the stairs.

As we past Charlie, he just shook his head. He does that a lot, doesn't he.

When we got to Alice's room, Rosalie squealed. I thought only Alice could make that noise? Alice's room was my worst nightmare. It was completely pink. Everywhere. Alice had a specific corner of her room dedicated to her fashion. It had a walk-in closet with a wall for shoes, a shelf stuffed with different colored fabrics, and a sketch board.

Alice was an intern for a fashion designer. Her clothing line was famous, and worn by people around the globe. Sometimes Alice helped model her designs.

I had previously worked as a research consultant for a music company. I would listen to their music and give them feedback. It actually made a lot of money.

Rosalie explored, while Alice styled my hair. She curled it, then pulled it up in a ponytail. After that, Rosalie started on my make-up. She applied a sheer foundation, blush, eye shadow, mascara, and lip gloss. I was not facing a mirror, so I could not see the overall effect. Alice was searching her closet for the 'perfect outfit'. She came out, handed me a stack of clothing, then locked me in the bathroom until I changed.

When she let me out, they both gasped. I looked down at myself, worried that I had something direly wrong with me. I was wearing a dark blue denim skirt with a spaghetti strap midnight blue corset top. I looked back up at them.

"_What_? What's your guy's problem?"

They both stared at me until Rosalie blinked.

"Bella, you're HOT!" Rose screeched, a smile slowly spreading across her face. _Huh?_

Alice laughed, then spun me around to face the mirror. I stared. I had truly never looked better. My hair was glossy, dark, and perfectly styled, unlike the usual messy ponytail that was my trademark. My lips were dark pink and kissable, while the clothes made me look curvy and more feminine.

Alice giggled, and then sat me on the bed as she and Rose darted into the closet.

They came out a few minutes later wearing almost the same thing as me. Rosalie's jean skirt was black denim and her top was blood red. Alice's skirt was light blue with a spring green corset.

"Where are we going, anyway?" I wondered.

"We are going to that new amusement park. Hey Rosalie, would you call Jasper and invite the boys? I'm sure they'll be happy to see us, especially like _this_."

*************************************************************************************

**Jasper's POV**

As we drove out of sight, I got worried. What could they be up to? Knowing that Rosalie was involved scared me almost as much as knowing Bella was behind it. _Should I warn the other guys?_

I decided I would talk to Rose about it first, and quickly forgot about it.

When we pulled up the Cullen's driveway, I glanced in the back seat. Emmett was staring in shock. I had forgotten the effect it had on people; I had gotten used to it.

When we got out, Emmett's shock quickly faded into glee. We walked inside, with Emmett smiling like an idiot. Dr. Carlisle Cullen, Edward's dad, was pulling on his jacket in the front entryway. He smiled.

"Hi, boys. Don't worry; I have the late night shift so I won't be getting home until tomorrow. Don't tear the house apart, and have fun." He walked outside, and we listened as the car pulled away.

"So…what now?" Edward questioned. Sigh. Does that kid have no imagination at _all?_

"LET'S WATCH A MOVIE! WITH BLOOD AND GUTS AND ACTION AND STUFF!" Emmett screamed, while trying to act like a ninja master. He didn't succeed in anything except falling over. Edward and I traded glances before we fell on the floor laughing.

Emmett and Edward sat down on the couch while I ordered pizza. When I walked back in, unnoticed, I had to put my hand over my mouth to stifle my laughter.

"…with onions, and anchovies, and garlic, and sausage, and macaroni, and olives, and hot sauce, and mayo, and all kinds of cheese, and chocolate syrup, and ketchup, and relish, and don't forget mustard, and beans, and…" Emmett rambled on. Edward was slowly inching away from him with a disgusted expression on his face. Emmett, always oblivious, continued on with his list.

I chuckled, and then put in the DVD. With the lights down, the movie started.

*************************************************************************************

Half way through the movie, the pizza came.

Emmett was sad about the lack of toppings. He quickly hyped up again, however, as he consumed three extra large pepperoni pizzas while Edward and I stared.

We didn't want to watch any more movies, so with nothing better to do we played Xbox until we fell asleep.

*************************************************************************************

I woke up at nine o'clock the next morning. Edward was already awake and staring at Emmett. I joined him. We sat there, because I couldn't fall back asleep if I wanted too. Emmett snores, really loudly.

Breakfast consisted of huge stacks of pancakes, made by yours truly, covered with syrup. When Emmett was finishing up his fourth stack, my cell phone rang.

"Hey Rose. What's up? Really? Okay. Yeah, I'll ask them. I'm sure. Alice is coming to, right? Well I'll see you there. Sure. Oh, Edward says hi to Bella, bye." I dodged Edward's punch and backed up with my hands held in surrender.

"Whoa, dude, calm done. The girls just invited us to hang out with them at that new theme park. What do you think?"

Edward and Emmett traded looks, then both yelled, "What are we still doing here?"


	9. Chapter 9: It's Rude to Stare

**Bella's POV**

We pulled into a parking lot filled with cars, and jumped out.

"The boys said they'll meet us in that little pocket park right outside the gate. Come on." Rosalie pulled me along, while Alice raced ahead.

We sat down on a bench to wait, while Rosalie told Alice and me stories about Jasper and Edward. We were laughing so hard that I was the only one who noticed that the boys had arrived. They were standing right off the path, jaws dropped. I had no clue how long they had been there, but they didn't seem to notice that I had seen them.

I grinned, and then whispered in Rosalie's ear. She looked up, startled, before she burst out laughing. When Alice saw what we were looking at she started giggling. I noticed that Edward was still staring at me, so I decided to play around a bit.

Standing up slowly, I walked over to the boys, making sure my hips were swaying. I was flanked by Alice and Rosalie, and I smirked. When we reached the boys, I put my weight on one leg and rested my hand on my hip.

"What's up, boys?" I said, trying to sound cool and collected. I walked forward, hooking my arm through Jasper's, and pulled him along. Alice latched on to his other side, while Rosalie wrapped an arm around Emmett. We made our way through the gate, with me completely ignoring Edward.

Jasper and Alice were whispering to each other, smiling.

_What's that all about?_

**Jasper's POV**

We walked into the little park near the amusement park, laughing. I suddenly ran into Emmett, who had been walking in front of me. About to ask him what the problem was, I heard laughter.

Peering around Emmett's shoulder, I stared. On the bench not so far away from us sat the girls. Alice looked amazing in a light green corset top with spaghetti straps, and a short jean skirt (Hey! I grew up with Rosalie!) Both Bella and Rosalie wore the same thing with different colors. All three of them looked amazing.

I stared for so long that I felt my eyes would pop out of my head. Emmett and Edward didn't seem that much better. I had always known that people thought my sister was gorgeous, but today she was stunning. Bella was beautiful as well, although I still thought Alice looked the best. But then again, what did I expect? She's Alice. **(A/N Awwwww.)**

My eyes shifted when I noticed movement. Bella stood up slowly and made her way over to us. Edward's eyes were lingering on here exposed legs and swaying hips. She was soon followed by Alice and Rosalie, looking like an entourage. She stopped in front of us, and posed. She could be a model. She looked like one.

"What's up, boys?" she purred, sounding kind of sexy. She slid forward and snaked her arm through my elbow. With Alice on one side and Bella on the other, I was subtly led towards the entrance. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Rosalie latch onto Emmett. Edward was left to follow us. _Ouch, dude._

Maybe this was what they were planning? Oh well.

When we handed our tickets to the oily teenager behind the counter, he stuttered and dropped our receipt several times. Bella giggled, and a guy behind me sighed in longing.

We walked inside the park, and boys were staring at us with envy the whole time. Who could blame 'em?

"Why don't we go on the Spine Twister first? I heard that one was the best!" Bella asked, startling me. _No matter what she's wearing, she's still Bella._

"Sounds good to me," I agreed, and we headed in that direction. I was sitting next to Alice, Emmett was sitting with Rosalie, and Bella was sitting next to some guy I don't know in the very front of the rollercoaster. Edward was stuck next to a rather *cough* large lady. **(A/N I don't mean to be offensive to anybody.) **He didn't seem too happy about that.

We suddenly shot forward, and Alice gripped my arm. I glanced behind me, and nearly burst out laughing. The lady next to Edward had done the same thing to him. Edward was looking at the sky as if pleading for someone to kill him. Bella seemed to be enjoying herself, however the guy next to her was too. He was staring at her chest. I was about to say something (they were in front of us) but she suddenly turned to him and growled. His head snapped up, and he turned red. He stared at his hands in his lap the whole rest of the ride.

Bella ended up going on that four times, while Alice and I snuck off. I saw Rosalie and Emmett doing the same thing, and chuckled to myself. Edward and Bella were stuck with each other now.

**Bella's POV**

_I will kill them both. I will kill them, then bring them back somehow, then kill them again. _

"…and then I said 'of course I can lift heavier weights than this, I just want to build up muscle over more time.' And then I added their biggest weight on, and now I'm the honorary member of the gym."

_Does he ever just SHUT UP about himself? I've met cheerleaders with smaller egos!_

"You know, as _interesting_, as this is, I would rather not hear about every amazing thing you ever did in your entire life. Or everything you ever did that you _think_ is amazing. Can we go to the shooting range game now? Or do you want to go to the fun house so you can look at yourself in the mirror?"

Without waiting for a reply, I turned and stormed off towards the gun range. I didn't approve at all of shooting to kill things, but I enjoyed the sport of hitting targets. I aimed at the 10,000 point dot, and hit it. All the guys there turned to stare at me. I shrugged and picked out the prize, which was a fourteen-speed bike. I turned around and saw Edward standing there, looking as white as a ghost, with a sullen expression on his face. He opened his mouth, and I almost had to lean in to hear him.

"I-I'm sorry if I was being rude. It's just that-I really like you and- well- I thought maybe you were one of those girls who only cared about those things. I apologize, and I understand if you don't want to hang out anymore."

Without waiting for a reply he turned around and walked off. Before he could get far, I put my hand on his shoulder. It felt like an electric current, and I quickly turned him around and yanked my hand back. I paused, unsure of how to say what I needed to.

"Edward, you're a nice guy. The only problem is that you pretend to have this huge ego. I'm not sure how I feel about your liking me, but I promise that I still want to hang out. Just don't brag so much, okay? Deal?" I pleaded.

He smiled one of the most dazzling smiles I had ever seen. "Deal," He laughed, then pulled me towards another rollercoaster.

The more I hung out with Edward, the more I warmed up to him. He was okay, when you got around the big ego. He still slipped into trying to impress me from time to time, but it was subtler and nicer. And he was really cute too…WHAT! Shock passed through my entire body. Did I actually _like-_like Edward? How weird! I thought I would hate him! Maybe after I knock his ego down a couple more notches permanently he'll be okay. So do I follow through with my plan? Yes. Do I continue being rude to him afterward? No.


	10. Chapter 10: First Day, You'll Pay

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters, songs, or quotes. The wonderful Stephenie Meyer does. Bow down! Just kidding…maybe…**

**Bella's POV (Monday) **

How is it possible that someone who is nearly always the most levelheaded one in the family can be this _nervous_? I mean, I've gone to new schools before, but somehow this was different. First of all, it was baseball tryouts day. Second of all, it was the day of Emmett's football tryouts. _Third _it was the day that I was getting back at Edward. AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Help!

I had thrown together an Alice approved outfit the night before. I was now wearing flare jeans with a dark colored top, white zip-up jacket, and flip-flops. I added some jewelry and sunglasses to finish off my awesome look.

"BELLA! GET DOWN HERE! YOU DON'T WANT TO BE LATE!" SLAM! And she was gone. It was always a marvel to me how someone as small as Alice could make that loud of a noise.

"Fine!" I yelled back, even though she couldn't hear me. Grabbing my bag and helmet, I slid down the stair rail and raced to the garage.

When I opened the door, I smiled. Sitting inside was my purple Ducati 1089R Superbike. I had saved up for it with my own money, and paid my friend Jeff for lessons.

I pulled on my helmet, tied my backpack around my waist, and sped off. The trees rushed by me in a blur of green, with the occasional flash of some other color. I loved the wind in my face, the feeling that you could just speed away from any problems you would ever have. I sometimes wished that I could just go on forever, never stopping. With a sigh, I slowed down. When I pulled into the parking lot everyone turned to stare. I rolled my eyes.

I parked next to an empty spot. I pulled off my helmet, ignoring the looks I was getting. I was _so _not looking forward to all the attention the new kids got. I had walked only a few feet away from my motorcycle when Edward's shiny silver Volvo pulled up. I waved as he got out with Rose, Jasper, Alice, and Emmett. I laughed at the Hale's and Edward's obvious shock at what I had ridden to school. Emmett and Alice rolled their eyes at each other before we headed towards the office. Emmett kept a tight hold on Rosalie while Alice never strayed far from Jasper's side.

We walked inside, and I somehow ended up in front. I sighed internally as is stepped forward to introduce us.

"Hello…Ms. Cope. I'm Bella Swan and this is Alice and Emmett Swan, my siblings." I smiled kindly at her as she just stared. What is with people and that today?

"Sure…here are your schedules and a map." I could have recited along with her as she explained different aspects of the school. No matter where you are, first day of school was almost always the same.

We walked outside, as Rosalie, Alice and I barely contained our laughter. After Ms. Cope had finished talking, she had started flirting with Emmett, Jasper, and Edward. It was hilarious to watch her ask Emmett if he had a girlfriend as his arm was wrapped around Rose's waist.

"Yeah, yeah, yuck it up. I can't wait to see how the male teachers react to you too," Edward glared. "Mr. Banner has been hitting on Rose since freshman year."

"Don't remind me," she groaned as we headed to class.

1st Period – Spanish with Senora Gomez

First up I had Spanish. Alice, Jasper, and I had this class together, so Alice and I followed Jasper obediently as he led us onward. When we reached the classroom, we entered to see that the teacher's desk was across the room. That meant we had to waltz past our staring peers to get our slips signed. Jasper patted us on the shoulder before he sat down at an empty table. Alice and I traded looks before we nervously made our way forward.

Senora Gomez didn't look anything like what I expected a teacher to look like; with dark hair highlighted with streaks of blue pulled back into waist length pig tails, and a tattoo on her ankle that stated "Bite Me!" She was also wearing bubble goggles on top of her hair like a headband.

"Hola, senoritas, "she yelled as we walked up. Everyone immediately stopped talking while they turned to stare at us. I felt Alice tremble beside me. Squaring my shoulders and grabbing Alice's arm, I marched forward up to the desk. If Alice wasn't going to be the brave one, then I would be.

"Hola, Senora Gomez. Como esta?" I asked, handing her mine and Alice's slips. I had a huge knack for picking up languages, so I knew Spanish, French, and Italian as well as I knew English. Emmett knew French, while Alice knew Italian.

"Bien. Gracias, e tu?" She handed our slips back and smiled.

I grinned back while I replied. "Bien."

"Okay, well I think that you two should go sit by Jasper Hale. Jasper, would you raise your hand please?" Alice skipped over to him while I followed at a slower pace.

We worked on a worksheet for only ten minutes since Jasper knew Spanish almost as well as I did. When we finished first we were rewarded by getting to relax and talk for the rest of the period.

2nd Period – English – Mr. Mason

The only person I knew in this class was Rosalie. She smiled at me as I got my slip signed. Mr. Mason barely looked up, and quickly sent me to a seat behind Rose. I glanced at the reading list he had passed out, and nearly giggled. Every book on that list had been read by me multiple times. I would be getting by in this class too, it seemed.

We didn't do much, except debate the decisions of the characters in Romeo and Juliet. I had my next class with Rose and Edward, but I was not looking forward to it. I hadn't heard the best things so far. It wasn't the subject I minded…

3rd Period Biology – Mr. Banner

When we walked in, the little conversation going on died away. This time they stood with me while I got my slip signed. The whole time, Mr. Banner ogled my chest. I t took two coughs from Edward to get him to hand it back, and even then it was very reluctantly. Gross.

Finally we sat down together at a table in the back of the room. It was harder for my new classmates to stare at me in the back, but somehow, they managed. (**A/N that was totally a Twilight quote right there.) **Edward saw my nervousness and gave me a reassuring smile.

Mr. Banner started the lecture on Mitosis, something I had learned about before. I ended up doodling half the time, the other half answering the question Mr. Banner _somehow_ couldn't find anyone else to answer. Insert sarcasm here.

When we walked out, I shuddered.

"Don't worry, Bella, he does that to me all the time," Rose reassured.

"I'm not sure that is a good thing, Rose." I followed them to the lunch line, once again ignoring the attention I was receiving. Edward explained that they usually sat on the bleachers near the baseball field to avoid the rest of the student body.

We had only been sitting there for a few minutes when Jasper, Emmett, and Alice arrived. The couples quickly sat down next to each other. Soon we were all listening to stories about our most embarrassing moments when we were kids. Edward had just finished telling one about how he managed to dye his hair pink when he was six when I heard a snobbish high pitched nasally voice behind me.

"Oh Edward that's, like, so cute!" I saw Edward's face fall in disgust before he quickly plastered a forced smile on his face.

"Hey, Lauren," he mumbled, looking at the ground. I turned around to see who was talking and nearly gagged.

Behind me stood a girl dressed in an _extremely_ short cheerleading outfit. She looked like you could easily blow her over she was so thin. She had unnatural blonde hair and bubblegum pink lip color. Her hair was down except for a pink heart clip on one side, and she looked like could barely balance in her five inch high ballerina strap shoes. She also looked like she had had some work done.

Behind her, I saw a dark frizzy haired wannabe and a somehow feline like redheaded girl that was glaring at Lauren's back when she wasn't looking.

"Oh! Hi! Aren't you guys, like, the new kids? That's so cute! You guys are new and you're already, like, hanging out with these guys! This is Jessica," she pointed to the frizzy haired girl, and then she turned to the other girl. "And this is Victoria." Victoria smiled at me in this mischievous manner, as if she knew all my secrets.

Then Lauren smiled to expose the whitest teeth I had ever seen. They weren't the good type of white either; they were like chalky paint white.

Rosalie sighed. "Lauren. And for once I was actually enjoying lunch too. Oh well." She smiled at Lauren, who now looked like she just bit into a lemon. Lauren sputtered for a few seconds, sounding like a baby pig. Suddenly she smiled this evil grin; almost as bad as Alice's.

Lauren snorted. "Rosalie, if I wanted to listen to your attitude I would have let you join the cheerleading squad. But then again, you wouldn't have made it on anyway. I mean, look at your mother!" Both Rosalie's and Jasper's faces turned furious while Alice's, Edward's, and Emmett's faces showed complete shock.

I was furious. That was hitting way below the belt. I stood up quickly, while everyone else looked at me surprised. I smiled my sweet smile that got me everything. "Hey Lauren, I haven't introduced myself to you. I'm Bella. You know, I always wanted to be a cheerleader." I gave her my winning smile, leaving her looking a little jealous.

"Really? Well maybe you could, like, try out?" she offered sweetly. I widened my eyes.

"_Truly?_ Thanks! Oh, but wait! I just realized something," I sighed. "This is just too bad. I was so looking forward to being a cheerleader." I shook my head sadly. Everyone looked at me with quizzical expressions on their faces, except Emmett and Alice. They knew what was coming.

"What do you mean?" squeaked Lauren. Ugh.

"Well, I guess I can't join since I don't have _tissue_ stuffed down my _bra_," I stated, dropping my charade.

Behind me, everyone was laughing really hard. Emmett even fell off the bench. Lauren whirled around to make a dramatic exit with her two clones behind her. It failed miserably, however, when her left heel snapped off. She limped away while tears started coming to my eyes form laughing.

"That…was…so…perfect…Bella!" Rosalie gasped in between fits of laughter. I grinned.

Shortly after everything went back to normal, the bell rang. Alice, Rosalie, and I had our free period next, so we waved to the boys. I turned around to be met with an extremely scary sight. **(A/N I was so tempted to end it there.)** Alice stood with a huge shopping bag in her hand, while Rosalie stood next to her with a huge Zip-lock bag filled with makeup. I gulped. This can't be good.

*************************************************************************************

When I stepped out of the Girl's Locker-room, the football team was on the field. Walking towards the baseball field, I heard a few wolf whistles and cat calls before the coach shut them up. I blushed.

I was outfitted in a black zip-up black sleeveless shirt with sport pants. I was also wearing my lucky signed New York Mets hat. Even though I had never lived in New York, I was still a loyal fan.

Rosalie had informed me that the coach was a man by the name of Mr. Carson. She said he had a daughter in college who played sports, so she thought I would have no problem being allowed to try out.

I grabbed my stuff from my car and headed over to the baseball diamond. The only people there were Rosalie and Alice, who were sitting in the stands. I pulled out my bat and a couple balls and set them on the ground. Tossing up the first ball, I hit it over the fence in left field. Alice and Rosalie cheered.

I practiced for the whole period, before I put my bat and remaining balls in my bag. Handing my bag to Alice, I headed towards the fence. When I reached it, I jumped as high as I could, vaulting over the top and landing on my feet on the other side. Collecting all my baseballs, I did the same thing backwards. Heading back over to the girls, I noticed a boy from some of my classes staring at me in shock. I grinned, waved, and walked away.

After putting my stuff away, we headed back towards the school. After my free period I had Trigonometry, then Government. Nothing interesting happened, except Lauren broke her other heel. _I _had nothing to do with it, but I couldn't say the same for Alice. Lauren never suspected a thing.

The bell finally rang, signaling that 7th period was over. The girls and I headed towards the field, laughing at what Alice had done. Rose suddenly stopped, grabbing my arm. She turned and pointed at a middle aged man making his way towards the field. "That's Coach Carson," she whispered, and I ran after him.

"Hey, Coach?" I called. He turned around, startled. I smiled shyly, and ran up to him.

"Hello, Coach Carson. I'm Bella Swan. I'm new here, and I was wondering if I could try out for the baseball team." His eyebrows shot up to his receding hairline, and my stomach dropped.

"Were you that girl that was practicing out here earlier?" He asked. I was shocked. He had seen me? Then maybe I had a chance!

"Yes, sir. I had a free period earlier and I came out here to warm up and practice." I chewed on my bottom lip nervously, as he tapped his chin.

Suddenly, he grinned. "Well, with what I saw earlier I would be an idiot not to let you try out. And just between you and me, there is no doubt in my mind that you will make it." He smiled, tipped his hat, and walked on.

A sudden shriek in my ear made me jump and whirl around. "Alice! That _hurt_!" I said, rubbing my ear to try and relieve the ringing.

"Sorry," she whispered, grinning sheepishly. I shook my head, then turned around and headed towards the field. Placing my stuff near the bleachers, I jogged out with the boys to line up on the third base line.

"ALRIGHT! Listen very closely, because I'm only going to say this once. It doesn't matter whether you were on the team any of the years before this one; this is a new season and a new team. No one is guaranteed a spot here; no one is guaranteed not to get a spot here. That clear?"

The boys all nodded, and Coach smiled. "Good! Now pair up!" Before anyone could move, a voice came from farther down the line.

"Coach! There's a girl here!" Everybody turned to stare at me, while I stared straight ahead at Coach. Out of the corner of my eyes, I ignored a pair of emerald green eyes and a pair of sapphire blue eyes.

"Yes, John, I know. Don't worry, you won't get cooties."

"But Coach, this is a baseball tryout! Are you really going to let a _girl _try out?"

Coach Carson's expression turned cold, and I felt the boys on either side of me shake a little. I'll have to remember that look.

"John, do you really want me to answer that question?" His voice held no emotion in it, making one of the boys even shuffle back a step nervously.

"N-no, sir."

"Good. Well?" All the boys raced to pair up, leaving me standing by myself in front of Coach. His face turned kind again as he smiled.

"I'll pair up with you. What position did you play before this?"

I noticed out of the corner of my eye that most of the boys were staring at us, so I pretended to be nonchalant.

"Mostly pitcher, but sometimes I played whatever my coach needed the most. I can play catcher, too." I caught his first throw with ease, then wound up and threw the ball almost as hard as I threw it to Charlie.

THWACK!

Everyone on the field turned to stare at us as Coach switched the ball to his other hand.

"Jeez, Bella. I thought that what I saw _earlier_ was good. I'm kinda old, so you don't need to throw it that hard." He shook his hand out, then got back into position. I shrugged, knowing that I could throw it way harder if I wanted to.

We passed back and forth for a while, before Coach called the guys in. He then assigned us field positions and a batting order. I was batting second after Jasper.

Jasper let the first two balls pass, even though the second one was actually a good pitch. He hit the last ball far out to right field. He got a double as Alice and Rose cheered.

I stepped up to the plate while adjusting my gloves. Edward was pitching, a blank expression on his face. I also noticed that both the infielders and the outfielders moved in. I held back a grin.

To get a feel for his speed, I let the first one slid. I heard a few snickers, but I ignored them. The second one came right down the middle. I swung my bat around just as it got to the plate.

CRACK!

I followed the ball with my eyes as it sailed effortlessly over the right field fence to land on the football field. Ignoring the stares, I jogged around the bases after Jasper. Alice and Rose met me at home plate; giving me hugs. Jasper offered his congratulations by giving me a high-five.

"That was amazing, Bella. They'd have to be stupid not to let you on the team after that," Jasper added, making me blush and smile at the same time. I headed back to the dugout to watch the remainder of the try-outs.

The rest of the try-outs went smoothly, except when one guy threw the bat. Most of the boys complimented me, while a few hung back and glared at me. Edward acted as if I wasn't there, which made me even more eager to put my plan into action.

Coach called all the guys together at the center of the field as I hung out on the bleachers with Rose and Alice. They each offered me their congratulations once more, and we whispered details for our prank.

Finally, five of the guys stomped off the field; headed for the Boy's Locker-room, Edward included. I jogged on to the field when Coach waved me over. "Congratulations, Bella. You're on the team." He shook my hand as the remaining boys cheered.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" We walked a few feet away as the rest of the boys, with Jasper, headed over to the bleachers. "Bella, you definitely deserve you're spot on the team. I wanted to ask you if you wanted to be Team Captain." I stared in shock, and then managed to choke out a 'yes'.

"Good. I was hoping you would say that. Welcome to the team," he stated, clapping me on the shoulder.

Alice and Rose screamed again when I told them the news, and Jasper picked me up and put me on his back. He then ran all the way to the parking lot, where we nearly collapsed on the ground from laughing so hard. I decided he needed to be in on my plan. After all, he could help. As I told him, a smile slowly spread across his face.

_Does that mean he likes it?_

**Jasper's POV**

Oh, this was too good. Bella had come up with the perfect plan to knock down that stupid ego of Edward's that had slowly been growing.

Alice and Rose dragged Bella away to get her ready, while I headed to the Volvo to get Edward. He came over a few minutes later, looking murderous.

"Did you know about this?" he demanded. I shook my head and shrugged, then started in on my part of the plan.

"Hey Edward, will you come over to the pool with me? I'm meeting the girls there. Alice said that she took Bella and Rosalie shopping for new swim suits, and she had to show them off."

I knew temptation of seeing Bella in a bikini was too good to resist. He pondered for a few seconds, before nodding. He slowly loosened up as we walked, and turned back into his old self. We were talking about the try-outs when we reached the pool.

Alice, Rose, and Bella stood on the other side, dressed to kill. Alice was sporting a green patterned bikini, looking amazing. Even though Rose was my twin; I could tell that she looked great in a maroon bikini. Bella looked more beautiful than I had ever seen her, wearing a black bikini that showcased her sculpted abs. I thought Edward's eyes would pop out of his head.

The girls walked over, and I stood off to the side with Rose and Alice as Bella talked to Edward.

"Hey. So, nice pitching, by the way." She smiled, and Edward started sweating.

"Th-thanks," he stuttered, looking like he was about to hyperventilate. Suddenly Bella leaned forward.

"Why didn't you want me on the team?" She asked, sounding deadly. Edward's back was to the pool as he took a step backwards. Bella kept coming forward as he stuttered some nonsense about how he didn't want her to get hurt by the boys or get offended when someone made comments about her. She stayed silent, still coming forward. Finally, she leaned forward and whispered something in his ear.

_I wonder what that was._

**Bella's POV**

"Why didn't you want me on the team?" I questioned Edward, making sure he heard the warning in my voice. He started to step backwards, as I came on relentlessly.

"I just didn't want you to get hurt, you know?" he muttered at 2000 miles per hour. "The boys will make fun of you, or they'll prank you, and if something happens they'll never let you live it down. I mean, come on!" I didn't reply, secretly enjoying his suffering. He kept backing up, continuing on his rant.

Growing tired of this, I leaned forward to whisper in his ear, "It's too bad, you know. Cuz I like you too."

When my breath hit his skin, he shivered involuntarily. While he was occupied, I put both my hands on his chest and shoved. He tumbled back into the pool, hitting the water with a loud SMACK!

Everyone nearby laughed as he popped is head up and swam towards the edge. His hair looked even more amazing as he stared up at me.

Finally, he spoke. "Will you go out with me?"

"Sure."


	11. Chapter 11: It's A Date

**I am so so sorry for not updating sooner. I had writer's block. Ugh! I hate that.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or its characters.**

**Bella's POV**

With our date set for the following night, Alice and Rose dragged me off to shop. Whoopee. Did I mention how much I hate shopping?

I ended up picking out a pretty blue dress that went down to mid-thigh. I must admit, I loved it. I thanked Alice and Rosalie profusely. They shrugged it off, saying that it was worth it.

We headed back to our house, and headed upstairs to work on make-up. Alice added mascara, lip-gloss, and a dark blue eye-shadow. When I looked in the mirror I was shocked. I actually looked good! Alice was a genius. I put on the dress, adding a pair of skinny gray jeans underneath. Dark gray ballet flats finished off the look.

Downstairs, I heard the doorbell ring. Alice and Rose traded looks before grabbing my hand and dragging me down the steps. Practically throwing me at the door, they dashed into the kitchen to eavesdrop.

Shaking my head at their childish antics, I opened the door to reveal Edward. He wasn't facing me; he was running his hand nervously through his already stylishly messy hair. I giggled, and he spun to face me with a gasp. He was wearing a dark gray button-up shirt, on top of dark blue jeans. We matched.

Meeting my gaze, he swallowed. "Wow, Bella. You look…amazing," he breathed, once again running his eyes up and down my blushing figure.

I turned to pull the door closed behind me, stepping out next to him to take his hand. "Ready?" I asked, and he smiled and nodded, before pulling me to the car. He opened the passenger door with a half bow, and handed me in. Truly a gentleman.

He walked around to the driver's side, sliding in smoothly before closing the door. Throwing the car into reverse, he pulled out of the driveway with a grace that matched his own. The stereo began to play his CD, and I turned to look at him in surprise.

"Claire de Lune?" I inquired, and he turned to me with a look of curious happiness on his face.

"You know Debussy? That's so cool! I thought I was the only one!" I smiled back, shaking my head. We fell into easy conversation, getting lost in each other's presence.

*************************************************************************************

When we finally reached the restaurant, Edward opened my door and helped me out again. I thanked him, and we walked towards the door. It was a small, quaint little Italian restaurant, settled in the middle of Port Angeles.

Stepping inside, I looked around at my surroundings. It was dimly lit, the quiet murmur of voices echoing around the open square room. Lining the walls were secluded booths, while larger family tables sat in the middle of the room. The red atmosphere was welcome and cast off at the same time.

The stewardess was an 18 to 19 year old, staring at Edward unashamed while ignoring me. I rolled my eyes as she flipped her hair over her shoulder, and Edward slid closer to me unconsciously.

Trying not to laugh, I attempted to save him. "Table for two, please? It's our anniversary," I said, pulling Edward's hand around my waist. He responded immediately by pulling me closer, and smiling into my face.

The lady scowled at me, snatched up the menus, and then stomped off to put us in a booth in the corner. When she marched off again, Edward sighed.

"Thanks so much. I thought she was going to jump on me or something." He looked so relieved that I giggled again. What is _with_ me and all the giggling? I don't _usually _do it this much.

"No problem. I'm sure you would have done the same for me," I replied, picking up my menu. Without really paying attention to what I was doing, I began to hum. Deciding on the mushroom ravioli, I put down the menu and reached for my purse. Pulling out my mini notebook and a pen, I began to sketch the notes that had suddenly invaded my mind. Thinking of some lyrics, I added those as well. Changing a few things here, and adding a few things there, I had the first half of a song done. I would play around with it when I got home.

When I had put my notebook away again, I realized that Edward had been watching me with a look of wonder on his face. Blushing, I looked at my folded hands in my lap. I was startled, however, when I felt his cool hand beneath my chin, forcing me to look up. I lifted my eyes slowly, finally meeting his smiling gaze with my confused one.

He shook his head slightly, then spoke. "It is amazing to me that someone as perfect as you can't see how wonderful you are." Trapped in his gaze, I blushed again.

Leaning across the table slowly, his lips met mine with the barest touch. It felt as gentle as a butterfly's wings, yet it held so much power behind it that I was frozen in place. I felt like my heart and soul were souring, flying so high that they could never fall. I was kissing _Edward!_ It felt amazing, and I couldn't understand why he would like me in the first place. Not that I was complaining. When he tried to sit back, I stopped him by leaning forward to deepen the kiss. Even though it was our first date, it didn't feel wrong or awkward. It felt pure. Coming up for air, we didn't speak. No words were needed.

*************************************************************************************

By the time we headed back to his car, I felt like I had known him my whole life. He had questioned me endlessly on my past, not letting a single tear or blush escape his notice. What color was my old room? What was my mother like? Had I ever had a boyfriend before? What was my favorite color? When did I start baseball? Nothing was too trivial for him to know, and it made me feel even better.

With our fingers intertwined between us, we drove home in companionable silence. Kissing me goodnight, I watched as he drove away and out of sight. Nothing could ruin this.

Suddenly I was dragged backward through the door. I groaned. I had forgotten that there was an ambush waiting for me at home. After I had answered their questions to the fullest extent possible, I was left to cover my ears as Rose and Alice squealed together. We got ready for bed, and I fell asleep with a smile on my face.


	12. Chapter 12: Fall Concert

**Chapter 12: Chapter 12: Fall Concert**

**Third Person POV**

The days flew by while Bella and Edward were inseparable. Edward was the one blushing when Bella explained why she pushed him in the pool, and it was now a common threat at Forks High to sick Bella on you. The day of the Fall Concert arrived, and so the now popular Twilight band got ready to perform.

**Bella's POV**

"Emmet, where's my bass?!!" Alice screeched as she darted to and fro, Jasper trailing dutifully behind her in an attempt to calm her down. He even tried to inform her about the case that had been thumping against her back while she was searching, but her rampage could not be stopped, however, as she tried to fix hair and make-up for the thousandth time.

Edward, Rosalie, and I were sitting on the couch, following Alice's progress with amused expressions. Edward was playing with my hair while Rosalie reviewed our songs. Emmett was practicing his extremely complex drum part from our second to last song in the corner with a frustrated expression on his face.

Rising from my seat, I kissed Edward on the cheek before crossing over to Emmett. Placing a hand on his shoulder, I leaned down and whispered in his ear. "Emmett, what are you freaking out about? It's not like you'll mess up. I've seen you perform much harder songs than this before, why are you nervous now?"

Emmett sighed before replying. "It's just that…that everyone sees us in school, and they see us in the club. When we are at school, they see us one way while in the club they see us completely different. This is our first combination, and I still want to be able to separate them afterward. Does that make sense?" He gave me a pleading look before rubbing his hands through his hair.

I nodded and gave him a hug. "You'll do fine, you always do," I whispered. The back stage buzzer sounded just then. Show time.

*************************************************************************************

The lights started out blacked out. We walked on quickly. When we were in place, the lights faded up to blue spotlights. I must admit that Alice's costumes were genius in the lighting. I was wearing an asymmetrical off the shoulder black and pink t-shirt, and charcoal skinny jeans. Alice was wearing a blue button-up blouse over long dark jeans, and Rosalie was wearing a red shirt with a denim mini-skirt. **(A/N Pictures on my website, link on profile.) **

Our first song was Serenity, and I had written it for our third club performance. Rose was back-up vocals. I loved this song, and wanted to start off with it. I took a deep breath as I prepared to sing. The first notes rang out through the air, and my worry was instantly forgotten in my sheer exhilaration.

_The light behind your eyes  
Tells me that you've cried  
Sometime tonight  
I offer down My hand  
But without your plans  
You cannot hide  
The white snow falls (I cannot see)  
On my black heart (In front of me)  
Say it to me in a way that I can understand  
I hear You call (Loud and clear)  
It melts my heart (Take my fear)  
Show me how to see the love  
that brings serenity  
Oh my God I've worked so far  
I've gotten nowhere  
The white snow falls (I cannot see)  
On my black heart (In front of me)  
Say it to me in a way that I can understand  
I hear You call (Loud and clear)  
It melts my heart (Take my fear)  
Show me how to see the love  
that brings serenity_

Our second song out of our four was slower and quieter. It was written by Jasper, and it was one of my new favorites. We had sung it that first night performing at the club too. He stepped up to the microphone with his acoustic guitar, and I picked up my acoustic guitar from the back. We would be playing this one together, and I would be singing back-up along with Rose. The lights turned a dark green, and the spotlights turned white.

_My tears run down like razorblades  
And no, I'm not the one to blame  
It's you ' or is it me?  
And all the words we never say  
Come out and now we're all ashamed  
And there's no sense in playing games  
When you've done all you can do  
But now it's over, it's over, why is it over?  
We had the chance to make it  
Now it's over, it's over, it can't be over  
I wish that I could take it back_

_But it's over  
But now it's over, it's over, why is it over?  
We had the chance to make it  
Now it's over, it's over, it can't be over  
I wish that I could take it back  
I'm falling apart, I'm falling apart  
Don't say this won't last forever  
You're breaking my heart, you're breaking my heart  
Don't tell me that we will never be together  
We could be, over and over  
We could be, forever  
Unless you let it break you  
It's not over_

The people in the audience were cheering by now, and I could tell by his playing that Emmett could hear it. His playing was getting better, and it had to be for this next song. It was co-written by Emmett and I, and it was really hard. The lights added a red background, and it looked extremely cool with the yellow spot lights.** (A/N Helena by My Chemical Romance.) **Emmett did amazing, and he played with a huge grin on his face the whole time. I knew he could do it, and afterwards he gave me a thumbs-up. I was so proud of him. I could tell Rosalie was too.

Our last song was my favorite out of our setlist. It was written by jasper, Edward, Emmett, and I on one of the few days I could escape from Alice and Rose's shopping sprees. This was its debut, and I would be singing it with Jasper. The lights changed to a purplish color.

_There is something more _

_hello, we're going down the hallway to the door _

_we know there's something more_

_Our soul has a got a hole _

_we know but what's it waiting for_

_scattered in the street_

_like dreams and destiny _

_the things we wanna be _

_are scattered in the streets _

_If we're coming clean_

_we've seen to know we're incomplete _

_How do we feel, how do we feel _

_my generation is aching for real_

_dyin for love cryin for truth _

_my generation is aching for you_

_Country of our own _

_is all we're asking for_

_a place to call our home_

_a country of our own_

_we know it must be close_

_our souls are searching through the cold_

_the cold, the cold_

_How do we feel, how do we feel _

_my generation is aching for real_

_dyin for love, cryin for truth _

_my generation is aching for you_

The applause was deafening. Jasper and I bowed, and then we waved the rest of the group forward. Alice and Rose had to drag a reluctant Edward, but he came eventually and kissed me on the cheek. I grinned, and we bowed again. The screams echoed in my ears long after I had curled up in my bed that night. I fell asleep with a smile on my face.


	13. Chapter 13: Baseball Again

**I'm so sorry for not updating sooner! I dislocated my knee, which meant I couldn't get up the stairs to reach my computer. It was so frustrating! I just conquered stairs, so I thought I should update as soon as possible.**

**Bella's POV**

As the days flew by, I was becoming increasingly aware that the Winter Formal, which was in truth a month away, was on the minds of many of the girls. All I heard as Edward and I walked the hallways hand in hand was who was planning on asking who, who had asked someone else behind someone's back, who had planned on going alone, who had turned down what offer, and all of that stuff.

I was shocked. At the last high school we went to, there had been too many people to make a big deal out of dances. Apparently that was not the case here, however.

Alice and Rosalie wouldn't stop worrying. Apparently, in these events, one way to get dumped was that your boyfriend didn't ask you to the dance, and he went with someone else. As if Jasper or Emmett would ever do that. The funny part with Alice and Rosalie was that they both tried to convince the other that there was no chance of that happening, yet would never take their own advice. They couldn't understand why I was so calm either.

In truth, I was more worried about the upcoming baseball game. We had been practicing since the beginning of the year, and were now heading towards our first big game, not just a small one. I practiced a lot more than usual, and I spent less time with anyone else. Edward seemed to understand, because he didn't pressure me into anything. I was happy about that, and it made me like him even more.

Finally, it was the day of the game. I woke up extremely early, put on some stretchy pants and a spaghetti strap tank top, and set off on a jog to warm up. The sun began to rise as I passed the school, and I turned to head back. I ate a calorie rich breakfast, aware that I would need the fuel.

Suddenly, I came up with an idea. I was siked. It was perfect! It calmed me down somewhat to have something to plan, and I spent the rest of my morning in considerably higher spirits.

When we drove to school, I immediately raced over to Jasper, pulling him away from his laughing friends and Alice. Dragging him over to my car, I quickly explained my idea. His face grew more and more humored by the second, and in the end he was holding his sides while laughing.

"I think that's a great idea. Do you want me to tell Edward?' I nodded, and we separated.

My classes flew by in a blur, and I finally got my free period. We went out to practice, and I practiced harder than I ever had before. Coach had to keep reminding me to hold back and save it for the game, but I was so nervous I couldn't remember.

When Jasper came onto the field, followed by Edward, they raced over to me. Edward picked me up to spin me around, and I laughed.

"That's the best idea I have ever heard, Bella! You're a genius!" He finally put me down. He yelled it too loud, of course, and he attracted most of the team. I nodded at him to tell them, and soon everyone was laughing.

We climbed onto the waiting bus, and as Team Captain, I sat by Coach and discussed the opposing team with him. I finally told him my plan, and he grinned.

Upon arrival, we were stared at as if we were animals in a zoo. It was kind of creepy. When they saw that there was a girl on the other team, the jeers and insults began. I ignored them, and made sure the rest of my team did the same. Edward and Jasper were throwing a little harder than usual, though.

We were in the outfield first. I was pitcher. Ignoring the yells and insults, I put my plan into action. Backing up farther from the mound than usual, I rolled back my shoulders. Gripping the ball as hard as I could, I leaned forward and threw my body into a one handed front hand-spring, coming up to hurl the ball as hard as I possibly could. The catcher, Ben Cheney, ducked the ball. It sped past him, making a dent in the green wall behind home plate. The other team stared at me in shock, while my team cheered as loud as possible. I got three outs in a row, right of the bat (ha-ha) and Jasper was up first. He got a single, and we cheered. John was up next, and he struck out. Another boy named Vincent was after that, and he got walked. I was up next.

Stepping up to the plate, I readjusted my gloves. I had polished my custom bat this morning, and it gleamed in the rare Olympic Peninsula sunlight. Time seemed to slow down. The pitcher wound up silently, and the ball came speeding right down the middle of the plate. It was perfect.

I swung my bat around, and the resounding crack was deafening in the silence that followed. It zoomed way over the fence, dead center, and I dropped my bat before jogging around the bases. I heard a cheer coming from the bleachers and, as I was running, I turned to look. A girl stood up at the back of the bleachers, clapping and cheering. She was soon joined by more girls. It could make someone cry.

We won the game, and heading home, I rested my head against the window. Edward sat next to me, rubbing my shoulders. I was completely happy.

*************************************************************************************

I got dragged off for dress shopping a few hours after we got back, and I finally managed to reassure the girls (for the time being) that they weren't about to be dumped. I had to admit, my dress was beautiful. The dance was a few days away, and I realized that I was more nervous than I thought I would be.

When my sister and I got home, I was surprised to see Edward sitting at my kitchen table. Alice snuck up the stairs, wiggling her eyebrows at me as she went.

Edward stood up, hands in his pockets, and swallowed nervously. "Want to go for a walk?" I nodded.

After journeying in silence for a while, he got up the nerve to speak. "Bella, I know that you know that I like you. However, after being with you, I realize it's so much bigger than that. I just wanted you to know that. And I also wanted to ask you if you wanted to- wantedtogotothedancewithme?" he finished in a rush, and I had to ask him to repeat it before I understood.

However, when I understood, I grabbed him in a hug. "Of course, you silly boy," I whispered in his ear, and we stood in the middle of the street kissing, before we got honked off the road. We ran home in the rain, laughing the whole time.

When I arrived home, I was greeted by a shrieking Alice and Rose (when did she get back here?) who both told me that they were asked to the dance. We spent the rest of the evening in happy planning.


	14. Chapter 14: Winter

**I thought, just because you guys are great, I'll post this too. I know it's kind of short, but oh well.**

**Jasper's POV**

The night of the dance, I headed over to Edward's house. He, Emmett, and I were getting ready together. Alice had apparently sent our clothes over with Emmett. Hey, what did you expect? It's Alice.

We got dressed, already wondering what the girls looked like. Presently, they called the house saying that we could come and pick them up now.

We patted each other on the pack, got in our cars, and followed each other to the house. I wonder what is in store for us.

*************************************************************************************

Oh.

My.

God.

The three of us stood at the bottom of the stairs, staring up in shock. The girls came down, arms linked, gliding effortlessly. They all three looked beautiful. Alice was gorgeous in a yellow floor length gown. She took my arm, and we headed outside. Man, did I feel sorry for Edward.

*************************************************************************************

**Bella's POV**

When we came down the stairs, I had to stop from gasping out loud. Edward, (and Jasper and Emmett) stood at the bottom of the stairs, looking extremely handsome. I could hardly look away. He seemed in a state of shock at my appearance, because had had scarcely move by the time both Jasper and Emmett had led the girls away.

I began to feel nervous. Was I that bad looking? My dress was navy, strapless and long. It was simple, yet I loved it. My worries were quickly dissuaded when he stepped forward to kiss me.

We arrived at the gym, and Edward quickly ran around to my side of the car and opened the door for me. Such a gentleman.

Ignoring the jealous stares, we made our way inside. We met up with the rest of the gang, and we hung out for a while. Soon, a slow song came on, and Alice and Rosalie were led away. Since Edward had gone to the bathroom for a few minutes, I sat down and relaxed. Watching the dancers, I smiled. High School could be horrible some times, but when people acted like this, it wasn't quite as bad.

A hand on mine startled me out of my reverie, and I turned to look into the smiling eyes of Edward. Leading me out onto the dance floor, he held me close. I felt beautiful, for one of those rare moments in my life.

We stared into each other's eyes, and I felt good. Turning to look around the room, I found an amazing sight. Rosalie and Emmett were against the wall, making out. Alice was relaxed into Jasper's arms, sitting on the bleachers, looking happier than I had ever seen her. And Edward…Edward stared into my eyes as if without them, he would die. I stared back, and we were lost to the world.

The dance went on, and we enjoyed ourselves. At one point, a song came on that, at our old high school, you had to dance a specific way. No one here knew that, apparently, so I recruited Alice and Emmett to help me out. Heading up to the front of the gym, we began to dance. We were laughing and enjoying ourselves, and presently I was aware of how Rosalie, Jasper, and Edward were standing behind us, trying to follow along. It was pretty simple, and soon they got the hang of it. The next to join us was the baseball team, then their dates, then the football team, and their dates, and pretty soon, we had the whole gym dancing along. At the end, Alice, Emmett, and I started cheering. It was pretty awesome.

The night ended on a high note, and we each went off together, never to forget the good memories.

**(A/N Shirts and dresses are on my website, along with a bunch of other story pictures.)**

*************************************************************************************

The next morning was the first day of Winter Break, and we were happy to enjoy the snowfall. After waking up to the snowy whiteness, I got a great idea. I made a large pot of hot cocoa, calling down Alice.

We dug out, amid the boxes in the garage, our old snow shovel and ice block maker. I put the cocoa in a giant outdoor hot water dispenser, set up a table with a batch of carefully kept warm cookies.

Alice and I made a huge snow fort out of ice blocks, fortifying it with packed snow. Making a huge pile of snowballs, we texted Emmett to come outside in his snow clothes.

When he came tottering out, not quite awake, with his shows on the wrong feet, we let loose with our torrent of snowballs. He shrieked like a girl and ran back inside.

We quickly stocked up on ammunition, and sat in wait. We didn't have to wait long, for soon Emmett returned, quickly followed by Charlie. They had an air propelled snowball launcher.

The great battle raged on, stopped only when Emmett noticed the food. We continued having a good time, making snow angels and snowmen. Charlie took out a baseball, dipped it in water, and then set it outside for a while.

Once it had frozen, we played the coldest game of baseball we had ever had. It was great.

The day ended with us sitting by the fire, drinking hot cocoa with marshmallows, and telling stories about each other when we were kids. Even though Renee wasn't there, it was great. I had an awesome family, and I wouldn't have it any other way.


	15. Chapter 15: When It All Falls Apart

As the season progressed, we continued to win. Every time someone underestimated me, I brought out my new pitch. After a while, most of the boys had heard of me. Some of them shook my hand after the game, and congratulated me. Baseball was awesome.

Lauren, on the other hand, would not believe that I had 'won what was rightfully hers.' A.K.A, Edward. She was always nasty to me, and always had to have the last word. And even though she was failing every class possible, she wasn't completely stupid. She kept devising different plans, none of which were successful, but they came very close.

One time she dropped a note in the hallway saying telling Lauren to meet me behind the school, signed Edward. When he saw it, he laughed out loud. It still bothered me, of course, but I knew that he would never do anything like that. At least I thought I did.

The day before our semifinal's game, I was coming off of practice a little later than usual. Coach had had to talk to me about batting order for our next game, and it kept me after. When I walked into the girl's locker room, I stopped and stared. Lauren and Edward were pressed up against the locker, kissing. I turned and walked straight out again, ignoring him calling after me.

I was lucky. I had come to school on my motorcycle today since my car was in the shop. I hopped on, and sped off. I needed to think.

When I got home after driving around aimlessly, Alice, Emmett, and Jasper were there. They were laughing at something, but they immediately stopped when they saw me. I guess I hadn't hidden my expression as well as I thought I had. I tried to run up the stairs, but Emmett and jasper grabbed me and put me on the couch between them. After several pleadings, wheedling, and finally threats, I spilled out the situation.

Jasper was completely shocked and just sat here staring at the wall for a while without saying anything. Emmett was furious, and I had to convince him not to go and beat up Edward right then. Alice started sobbing, which set me off, and we held each other, both of us not speaking.

Jasper suddenly stood up, and punched the wall full on; not even flinching afterwards. He turned to face me, breathing heavily. "Bella, I have to tell you something. Edward, before you came, was always sort of a …player. Rosalie and I slowed him down somewhat, but he never really cared. I thought that, since I had never seen him react that way to a girl before, that it would be different. I'm sorry."

He then turned, and tried to leave. But Alice wouldn't let him. She grabbed his arm, and made him stay.

"Jasper," I choked out, "It's not your fault. I guess it was never real anyway." He looked at me with a sad expression, but didn't deny it.

Once Alice and I had calmed down some more, Jasper went home. He said he needed to talk to Rose. Emmett and Alice wouldn't let me make dinner, instead making me sit on the floor and go through old picture albums with them. By the time Charlie got home, I was curled up asleep on the floor.

**Jasper's POV**

I was pissed. No, I was _beyond _pissed. Edward had done a lot of things in his past, but this one took the cake.

When I stormed into the house, Rosalie stared up at me in shock. I usually kept my emotions hidden; she was the one who put them out there for the world to see.

"What's goin' on?" she asked hesitantly, and I was so mad it took me a few seconds to speak. But when I did…

*************************************************************************************

**Bella's POV**

When we went to school tomorrow, we drove together. Emmett, Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, and I. Edward was left on the curbside for some reason. He broke my heart, so I couldn't stand being around him. That meant that everyone else was mad at him. I don't know how that works, but apparently it does.

We pulled up at school, and everyone turned to look at us. Lauren sat in the corner of the building, smug as can be. Victoria and Jessica stood by her, along with the rest of the cheerleading squad. I squared my shoulders, and marched determinedly into school. If he was what she wanted, then fine. He could have told me better, but if he was happy then I could deal.

He tried to talk to me the first time I saw him. Alice and Rosalie glared him off, while Emmett cracked his knuckles threateningly. He gulped, then fled.

Since I had first period with Jasper and Alice, I didn't have to worry about him trying to talk to me. I walked to and from the class without any problems.

Second period I had with Rosalie, and when Edward tried to talk to me, she gave him _the_ glare of all glares. She even scared Lauren's posse so bad that they ran away screaming. _That_ sure cheered me up. Rose walked me to my next class, which was the first class I had with Edward. She quickly sat between the two of us, preventing any conversation. Not that he didn't try. Mr. Banner finally yelled at him for bothering the 'sweet, hardworking girls.' can you say Eww?

Lunch was next. We all sat down, inviting several of our friends from the baseball team and the football team to sit with us. Not only was the table filled, but Alice and Emmett told them what happened. Edward turned completely white when he saw the looks he was getting. He didn't even attempt to sit next to me after that.

I played football with the team for my free period, and everyone cheered as I got a touchdown. I had played harder than I usually did because I wanted to get my mind off of things. I guess it worked.

Trigonometry was the most difficult. Since Edward and I were desk partners, there was no avoiding him. I got there first, so I sat down and pulled out my headphones. When he tried to talk to me, I turned the volume up. He crossed the line when he pulled off my headphones, however.

I sighed, rubbing my temples as he prattled on about how she had come on to him, and that he would never do something like that. I finally had enough, and cut him off. "Look, Edward. I don't care anymore. You made a choice. After a decision like that, there really isn't any going back. No matter how much you wish. Get over it. Besides," I said, straightening up. "You can go back to your old ways." he stared at me in shock, and I took that chance to put my headphones back on.

After class, I left before he could catch me. Government went by in a blur, and before I knew it, school was out. Whoo-hoo.


	16. Chapter 16: The Life and Times Of Bella

**Go on my profile and vote on the poll there. It is crucial to this plot situation. **

**You guys have to tell me really soon what you want to happen, because I am leaning in a direction that I think would make some people stop reading. So vote! Or else I could do the whole alternate ending thing. **

**Bella's POV**

That night, when I got home, I went straight to the basement. I looked around. In the corner was Edward's music book, the one he practiced out of and wrote in. His baseball hat was on the floor, and I sighed. I would have to return those at some point.

I walked over to our music collection, and smiled. Here was the first mix CD I had recorded of us. For some of the songs, we were laughing so hard we had to keep recording them again and again.

I sat down on the couch with a plop, putting my head in my hands. I needed to do some truly deep thinking. And that is where he found me.

*************************************************************************************

**Jasper's POV**

When I arrived at the Swan house, I jogged up to the front steps. Before I could ring the bell, however, the door was thrown open and I was quickly pulled in. Alice dragged me down the hall, all the way to the basement staircase without saying a word. She stopped there, pointing at the door with raised eyebrows. I understood.

Bella was curled up on the couch when I got downstairs, and it pained me to see her like this. She and I had become like siblings; she was also my new best friend besides Emmett. I walked over to her, thinking about how I would strangle Edward with my bare hands if I got the chance.

When I wrapped my arms around her, she looked up at me startled. After looking at me for a few seconds, her strong mask wavered. A tear slipped down her cheek, and she was biting her lip to keep from sobbing. She leaned forward and curled up on my lap, with me stroking her hair. Nobody, especially not her, deserved this. I had by no means ever seen a time where Bella was more vulnerable than now. She was always the rock for Rosalie and Alice, and the one who could always be found joking with Emmett.

We sat there for a long time, and almost too soon she pulled away and smiled at me. Wiping her eyes, she hopped up with a hardened expression. She had put up her walls again. I wished she hadn't, I couldn't help her more if she wouldn't let me.

We both trooped upstairs, and I was invited to stay for dinner. With Emmett being Emmett and Bella trying to act like her old self, we got through the evening with laughter and a better mood.

*************************************************************************************

**Bella's POV**

That night, I sat in my room listening to my CD of Edward playing the piano. After going through every song once, I took out the CD. Twirling it experimentally in my fingers, I gripped it hard before snapping it in half. I tossed the pieces into the trash, and then grabbed my iPod. I switched the music to mine and Jasper's compositions. I fell asleep to our voices singing together, the guitar strumming gently in the background.

Welcome to the Life and Times of Bella Swan. I guess I should have been used to it by now.


	17. Author's Note

**Hey, guys! Thanks for being such awesome reviewers! I never expected to get that many reviews. Just so you know, What Comes With the Wind is complete! The poll on my profile is finished, and the vote is for the sequel. Well, guess what? Its already up! The sequel to What Comes With the Wind is called As If Life Wasn't Complicated Enough. Please read it and enjoy. And I'm sorry for those who voted for something else. **

**Thanks again- Surfgirl1**


End file.
